Memorias De Un Naginata Enamorado
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Se conocieron en una de las circunstancias más raras o quizás no tanto, después de todo ambos estaban acostumbrados a los combates, sin embargo aquel encuentro termino uniéndolos por el lazo de sus poseedores.


**Bueno, bueno, todos los personajes a excepción del saniwa, son obra de DMM y sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **Por cierto esto es especial, recuerden el fic ´principal es "La Vida En La Ciudadela"**

 **Otra cosa los nombres están en orden americano, primero nombre luego apellido, la romanización es simple es decir en lugar de Touken Danshi, aparecerá Token Danshi.**

 **#LauraSad mis amores!**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **~Memorias De Un Naginata Enamorado~**

¿Cuándo fue que te conocí?

No logro recordarlo con exactitud, tampoco logro recordar que fue lo que ellos se dijeron…

Trato de recordar más sobre mi pasado, mi origen o algo que me diga exactamente qué debo hacer, unos cuantos recuerdos vienen a mí.

Son de la época en la que estaba con Benkei, mucha gente le temía y no era para menos, a pesar de su corta edad era un hábil guerrero consagrado como monje, debido a que le había dado viruela, le quedaron marcas en su rostro, lo que junto a su habilidad para el combate le atribuía un aura siniestra, pero yo mejor que nadie, sé que no es así.

El viejo, era muy amable con los niños y de vez en cuando jugaba con ellos, era algo que me asombraba al verlo pelear, nadie creería que ese hombre tan fuerte e inclusive desalmado en combate, fuese tan alegre y amable.

Ahora que hago un esfuerzo… la primera vez que de vi fue en el puente Gojo en Kyoto, el viejo Benkei y yo estábamos esperando oponentes, ninguno de los que trataba de pasar lo lograba, era derrotado por nosotros. Prueba de ello eran las 999 espadas que estaban en nuestro poder. Cada una representaba a un oponente, ansiosos esperábamos al oponente y victoria número 1,000. Y apareció un joven bien parecido, por sus vestimentas se notaba que era un guerrero.

Atrás de él pude verte, era obvio que para nuestros amos nosotros no teníamos una apariencia que ellos pudiesen apreciar detenidamente, a sus ojos solo éramos espadas sin más, simples objetos que eran usados a su antojo.

Benkei se puso a mitad del puente, dispuesto a bloquearle el paso, apretó su agarre hacia mí y dijo. — ¡¿Quién osa pasar por aquí?! — Benkei siempre tuvo una voz un poco amenazante, así que no estaba actuándola.

El silencio se hizo presente, y gracias a ello pude verte, tanto en tu forma física como en tu forma espiritual, me atreví a mofarme de ver que aquel joven solo llevaba una Uchigatana y a ti, una Tanto, ¿de qué podría servirle contra una Naginata como yo?, observándote de manera espiritual me hice a la idea de que el numero 1,000 ya estaba asegurado, tú apariencia era la de un niño, eras pequeño, llevabas un velo adornado con un lazo violeta al contorno del mismo, pude ver un pompón en tu mano izquierda, y un mechón de cabello que salía del velo, quise verte un poco mejor, y fue cuando, note algo especial en ti, eras el único espíritu que iba con él.

— _Si es el único espíritu que viene con él, eso quiere decir…_

—Que el niño Yoshitsune me tiene un gran cariño. — Dijiste sonriendo.

Me sentí ligeramente ofuscado al darme cuenta de que habías sido capaz de leerme la mente, para los espíritus no es nada raro, pero solo cuando llevan algunos años conviviendo, sin embargo tú solo tenías unos segundos ante mí y ya habías logrado entenderme. Poco a poca retiraste el velo de tu rostro.

Pude apreciar mejor tus facciones, en efecto eran las de un niño, finas y delicadas, alzaste la vista y quede perplejo al ver que tus ojos eran guinda, sonreíste de nuevo, pero esta vez cerraste los ojos y ladeaste la cabeza.

—Soy la mamorigatana del niño Yoshitsune, no me tomes a la ligera. — Dijiste abriendo nuevamente los ojos, pero mostrándote confiado.

— _¿El niño?_ — Dirigí mi vista al joven que ya hacia enfrente de ti. — ¡No me hagas reír, renacuajo! — Tú solo afilaste un poco la mirada, sin quitar esa sonrisa de tu rostro.

Sonreí arrogante al ver ese comportamiento tuyo. — _¿De verdad creen que nos ganarán?_ — Para que lo decía en voz alta, si sabía que descubrirías mi pensamiento, y no estaba equivocado, de inmediato inflaste las mejillas con un simpático puchero y por si fuese poco frunciste el ceño.

—Me llaman "Kuro". — Dijo aquel joven, que a comparación del viejo, era todo un niño.

— ¿Te estas burlado, niñito? — Pregunto el viejo, sin embargo "Kuro" solo negó suavemente. —Lamento darte la mala, pero no cruzaras. — Aseguro el viejo alzando aún más el rostro.

El chico soltó un suspiro y tú dejaste de hacer ese puchero…

Olvide por completo como fue la batalla, a pesar de haber participado en ella no le preste atención, solo te veía a ti, no podía quitarte la vista de encima.

Quizás eran tus ojos, o tu cabello, no… era el hecho de que fueses el único espíritu que le acompañaba.

—Eh estado con el niño Yoshitune, desde su infancia. — Me dijiste mientras corrías de un lado al otro con tu señor.

— ¿Para qué corres, ni siquiera estas peleando? — Te reproche, por un momento creí que te burlabas de mí.

Parpadeaste de forma inusual. —Tengo la impresión de que nos hemos visto antes. — Dijiste ignorando mi pregunta, pero… por extraño que pareciera, yo también tenía esa sensación.

Para cuando pude prestar atención al combate este ya había terminado, el chico ya hacía con un pie sobre el viejo y con la Uchigatana apuntado el cuello de mi señor.

— ¡Viejo! — Grite desesperado, sabía que de todas formas, no podía intervenir de ninguna manera, caí debido al cansancio, después de todo mi fuerza dependía de él.

—Tranquilo. — Dijiste hincándote a un lado mío, me diste la vuelta y colocaste mi cabeza sobre tus piernas. —Si te sigues moviendo cansaras a tu señor. — ¿Por qué estabas siendo tan amable?, éramos enemigos, ¿no?

—Que rabia. — Dijo el viejo. —Un buen guerrero acepta su derrota, reconozco niño, que eres fuerte. — Dijo sonriendo. —Acaba muchacho. — Dijo cerrando los ojos para aceptar su fin.

Apreté los dientes con impotencia, trate de levantarme, pero tú me detuviste. —Espera. — Te veías preocupado.

—No.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Soltamos el viejo y yo mientras que tú y tu maestro soltaban una pequeña risa.

—Que no te matare. — Dijo él, sentándose frente al viejo. —Es más. — Dijo alzando su dedo índice. —Quiero que te conviertas en mi vasallo. — Dijo contento.

El viejo se sentó, arqueo una ceja y hablo. —Eres raro, niño. — Honestamente, yo pensaba lo mismo. —Permíteme preguntar de nuevo. — Dijo sin apartar la vista de él. — ¿Quién eres? — Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

El chico sonrió. —Me llaman "Kuro", pero mi nombre es Yoshitsune Minamoto. — Dijo sonriendo aún más.

—Minamoto… — Repitió Benkei. — ¡¿Del Clan Minamoto?! — Grito echándose para atrás. El chico asintió.

—Entonces no era broma. — Dije mientras aun reposaba en tus piernas.

— ¡Claro que no! — Reprochaste, y como si de un deja vu se tratase, repetiste el puchero de antes, por alguna razón sentí calor en la cara, vire hacia otro lado. Pude escuchar que dijiste "¿Eh?".

El viejo accedió y comenzamos a estar juntos, desde el momento que te vi, algo en mi dijo que las cosas no serían iguales.

Ahora convertidos en vasallos del joven Yoshitune, íbamos en camino… cielos, no recuerdo muchas cosas.

Aun así puedo recodar algunas, creo que las más importantes para mí, como aquella ocasión en la que nuestros señores hablaban cómodamente en una posada.

—Oye. — Sabía que era a mí a quien le hablabas, pero preferí hacerme el desentendido. — ¡Oye! — Volviste a llamarme, pero estabas jalaste de mis hábitos. Voltee a verte.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Te pregunte, seguiste agarrado de mí.

—Mi nombre es Imanotsurugi. — Era claro que lo hacías con la intención de saber el mío, y si tenía que ser honesto, desde que nos encontramos quise saber el tuyo.

—Soy Iwatoshi. — Dije devolviéndote por primera vez una sonrisa.

Tus mejillas se tiñeron, creí que fue por la sonrisa, pero note que el joven Yoshitsune había posado su mano izquierda en tu empuñadora.

Miraste a tu señor, y el rubor se intensifico, en ese momento me pregunte.

¿Por qué te pones así?

Conforme fueron pasando los días sentía más la necesidad de verte, misma que era apaciguada cada que te contemplaba, cuidaba que no me vieras para poder observarte detenidamente, y cada que tus ojos se encontraban con los míos nuevamente sentía la cara arder, varias veces voltee a otro lado, como si alguien me llamase, y con un poco de sigilo miraba si seguías viéndome, muchas veces fue así y terminabas sonriéndome.

Las noches que eran para descansar, yo las tomaba para contemplarte aún más, siempre estabas pegado a tu señor, aquello me afectaba, aunque no entendía por qué lo hacía.

Los días se me hacían eternos cuando no estabas cerca, las batallas eran un infierno sin tu presencia, no eran fuertes los oponentes, solo que me sentía vacío sin ti.

Pasaron muchas cosas, hasta que tuvimos indicios de nuestro verdadero primer encuentro, estábamos en una habitación con tu señor.

—Sabes. — Dijo el joven Yoshitsune. — Tu Naginata… — Dijo mirándome y después mirándote a ti. —Me da la impresión de que emana la misma energía que Imanotsurugi. — Benkei había murmurado algo similar, sin embargo creí que eran delirios suyos. —El señor Munechika Sanjo, forjo varias espadas, Imanotsurugi es una de ellas. — Te sonrojaste al oír eso. —Tengo la impresión de que Iwatoshi también fue forjado por él.

Benkei se echó a reír. —Mi señor, ¿me está diciendo que este par son "hermanos"? — Eso explicaría algunas similitudes, pero aun así había un abismo de diferencias.

— ¿Por qué no? — Soltó sin pena alguna. —Quizás fueron ellos quienes nos trajeron el uno al otro. — Dijo colocándote a lado mío.

Tú y yo nos miramos por unos instantes, hasta que Benkei volvió a reír con ganas. La interrogante quedo al aire, y no se volvió a hablar del tema, el joven Yoshitsune lo había decretado como algo cierto, y aunque Benkei tenía sus dudas, no sabía cómo respaldarlas, después de todo ni él sabía de mi origen, ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé.

La última batalla en la que estuvimos juntos, fue la que más nos marcó, ambos perdimos a nuestros maestros y a la vez nos perdimos, ninguno supo que fue del otro.

En el momento en que íbamos a separarnos ambos dijimos. —No importa lo que pase, seguiremos juntos. — Pero sabíamos que en esa ocasión nos superaban por número.

Lo único que recuerdo es que Benkei termino con fechas en todo el cuerpo y aun así se mantuvo en pie por unos segundos para después desplomarse. Por las voces de los enemigos, supe que el joven Yoshitsune se había quitado la vida, defendiendo su honor como samurái, pero hiriéndote a ti, al usarte como su verdugo.

Después de aquello todo se volvió oscuro para mí, poco a poco deje de ser capaz de oír algo, sin embargo siempre te tuve en mente.

Estoy seguro de que lloraste, gritaste y hasta te culpaste a ti mismo de aquello. Me atrevo a decir que te olvidaste de mí, porque cerca de ti ya hacia el cadáver de tu amo, un hombre que significo mucho para ti, al grado de saber que tus sentimientos no iban a ser correspondidos, por el hecho de ser un objeto, te enamoraste de tu maestro y eras feliz estando a su lado, me di cuenta de aquello con forme pasábamos el tiempo juntos, y también comprendí que yo me estaba enamorando de ti, a sabiendas de que… mis sentimientos podían ser un pecado, debido a la posibilidad de ser hermanos.

Después de mucho tiempo, pude ver de nuevo, esta vez vi a una chica parada frente a mí, creí que se trataba de un espíritu por la energía que emanaba de ella ni siquiera le di oportunidad de decirme algo, cuando sentí tu presencia, salí de la habitación en la que había despertado y comencé a buscarte, te vi en jugando con unos tigres, estabas sonriendo.

— ¡Imanotsurugi! — Te llame, sabía que eras tú, pero aun así, deseaba una prueba, volteaste, me viste, corriste hacia mí, me saltaste encima y lloraste.

—Te extrañe mucho. — Dijiste entre sollozos, no pude evitar abrazarte con fuerza, yo también te había extrañado, después de todo volvimos a estar juntos.

Ante el tacto me di cuenta de que ya no éramos espíritus, ahora teníamos un cuerpo humano. Quizás esta vez podría ser capaz de revelarte mis sentimientos, pero…

Ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no pasara, no ahora que somos humanos, no ahora que siguen las dudas de nuestro posible parentesco, no ahora…

No ahora que te has encontrado con el joven Yoshitsune, ahora que puedes estar a su lado como humano…

¿Por qué?

Si te hubiese confesado mis sentimientos antes…

¿Ahora sería distinto?

¿Sería a mí, a quien quisieras?

En cambio…

A hora me vez como si fuese tu mayor enemigo.

Me duele, Imanotsurugi, me duele que me veas así, como si me despreciases, pero no es para menos, he dicho algo muy cruel para ti, no lo hice con la intención de herirte, solo no quiero verte sufrir.

Y si para ello debo cargar con este dolor, entonces lo acepto, lo acepto si así puedo liberarte del tuyo.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Quisiera escribir más pero eso se aclarara en el fic principal,**

 **Ahora si datos históricos de Japón.**

 **De verdad dicen que el señor Benkei, era amable con los niños, supongo que de ahí el que Iwatoshi sea cortes con todos, y se ponga medio loco en las batallas.**

 **Esto tiene cierto apego al musical de Token Ranbu.**

 **En el mismo Imanotsurigi llama a Lord Yoshitsune "Yoshitsune ko", esto es interpretación mía, pero "ko", lo entiendo como "** **子** **" de "** **子供** **" (Kodomo/niño), por lo tanto para mí, Imanotsurugi le llama "Niño Yoshitsune", esto porque Ima, le fue entregado a él, mientras era un niño (de ahí también puede derivar un poco la actitud infantil de Ima).**

 **Iwatoshi también le llama "Yoshitsune ko", pero le traduzco como "Joven Yoshitsune", debido que no era un niño precisamente, cuando Iwatoshi le conoció.**

 **Que otra cosa…**

 **Bueno en el fic principal hare muchas referencias a los musicales, y a los animes, como saben me encargo de traducir los musicales del japonés al español, de ahí el que pueda que comenta un error, pero bueno.**

 **Espero dejarles picados con este par y les invito que se paseen por mis demás fics.**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
